If You Love Me, Let Me Go
by homokage
Summary: Love. That word is used in many different ways. The most common is when you say it to your significant other. You would say it when you were cuddled up at night thinking of your future. The kids you would have, and the joy of being a family. A happy ending. But my significant other is married. My love was taken from me. My happy ending never came. Nor will it ever come. (KakaNaru)
Naruto's P. O. V.

Love. That word is used in many different ways. The most common is when you say it to your significant other. You would say it when you were cuddled up at night thinking of your future. The kids you would have, and the joy of being a family. A happy ending. But my significant other is married. My love was taken from me. My happy ending never came. Nor will it ever come. At least not for me.

Kakashi Hatake was married to Iruka Umino, my former teacher. Kakashi Hatake was my true love, my one and only, my happy ending. In the end I never told him about my feelings, leading him to marry Iruka. Of course I could never be like Iruka. The age difference would have been weird, but it doesn't matter as long as your in love. Gender didn't matter as long as love was involved. Nothing mattered when love was involved. But no one could love a monster like me. A monster that couldn't even fulfill his promise.

I failed to bring Sasuke back, alive and well that is. And when we battled I nearly killed him. Sakura never forgave me. She shouted at me, punched me, and kicked me. Repeating over and over again "You're a MONSTER". She was right, and that is why Iruka deserves Kakashi. And Kakashi deserves Iruka. Love was not meant for me. Love is meant for the pure heartened people. Not the monster who destroyed the village almost 17 years ago. The monster that almost killed the last Uchiha.

I hear pounding at the door. This broke my train of thought. Villagers screaming at me, calling me all sorts of names. I knew exactly why they were doing was my birthday, the day the Kyuubi destroyed the village, killing my parents. I sit on my bed, listening to their calls. They were wrong to blame Kuruma. Kuruma, the Kyuubi, was a nice guy. Or nice fox? He always healed me when I needed him, and talked to me when I am alone. He was not a demon, the villagers were.

"Naruto, you almost killed Sasuke." a banshees voice could be heard," You'll pay for that." and with that the door busted down. Sakura stood in front of the mob, her killing intent suffocating the room. Sakura charged at me, swinging her fist at my face. I let her take her anger out on me. It was my fault Sasuke was in a coma. Each punch delivered, drew blood. My vision was disappearing, but came back because of my healing. Well Kuruma was healing me. This made them even madder. They wanted me to be scared, ugly on the outside like I was inside. Punches and kicks from various people were thrown at me. Some whispered about how I killed their loved ones. How I destroyed their villagers joined in, etching words into my skin.

Demon.

Scum.

Murderer.

Bastard.

Killer.

Beast.

Each person driving the Kunai deep into my skin. I don't make a sound. I let them do this, because a demon like me doesn't deserve love. It felt like hours of pain, and when it was over, I was left alone. Alone and unloved. Why was I unloved? That's right, Kakashi loves someone else. I should rid the world of my presence, and do everybody a favor. I would be a hero for killing the monster. That is my plan. I will say goodbye to everyone, and then go quietly into the night. I pack a small kunai into my weapons pouch, and take one last look at my room. I will be a hero. That is what my father wanted. For me to be seen as a hero, and here was my chance. I would not pass up a chance to show that I am a hero.

And with that I head to my first stop. The Hyuga clan. I knock on the door, waiting to see my friends. Hinata opens the door and blushes. She still has that crush on me. What a pity, she seems better off with Kiba. I greet her, asking if Neji was around. He wasn't so I told Hinata to tell him that he is a very good friend. I tell Hinata that she will one day be strong. She practically fainted, but her father caught her. I left, going to the next house. I needed to tell everyone goodbye. They needed to know that I cared for them, even if they hated me.

Kiba ignored me, blaming me for hurting a precious comrade. Sakura punched me, still furious about what happened to Sasuke. Lee was going on about youth, and said that he didn't blame me at all. He blamed youth for what happened to Sasuke. Ten Ten was on a mission with Neji and Shino. Shikamaru wasn't upset at all, blaming Sasuke for being so troublesome. Ino didn't open the door. I could hear her crying, signaling she was upset about Sasuke. Choji also blamed me. I would never expect him to say the things he did. That shows how much I actually knew him. But I think it was because Ino was upset, and he loved Ino more then anything. That left Sasuke who was in a coma.

I walked over to the hospital, making sure to seem happy. I needed to keep my mask up, but I feel it slowly breaking. Piece. By. Piece. The nurse showed me to his room and left. She glared at me, wondering why I was here. I smiled, showing her I did not mean to hurt the precious Uchiha. I then walked over to the brooding mans bed. I looked at Sasuke, sleeping in a peaceful manor. I take the chair besides him, and sit. I needed to get some things off of my chest. He needed to know how I felt, he had to know. I almost choke on my words, but I have to do this.

"Sasuke, you were my first love. I thought you would be my only love until you drove your Chidori through my shoulder. Then I knew you had no feelings for me. I was heartbroken, but I found a new love. Our sensei. But even he doesn't love me. He married Iruka, which is why I am here. I need to say goodbye. I will always have a place for you in my heart." and with that I kissed his lips. Lips that I have kissed twice by accident, denying I even liked him. He stirred around, and then he faced me. Eyes open. He had finally woken up from his coma. Pain filled his eyes, then sadness.

"Naruto?" he questioned. I open the window and jump out. I can hear Sasuke shout my name, but I ignore it. I run as fast as I can, I need to get to training ground 7. My heart pounds against my chest. Love. What is Love? Something you will never have. What does love feel like? Love is painful. Why am I not Loved? Because you are a demon. I am not a demon. Then why do they call you a demon? The whispers continued to tell me horrible things. The whispers morphed into the voices of my friends. My friends were right. I knew they were right. And since they were, then...Then I will get rid of the demon. I appear in the training ground, trying to regain my breath. I look around to make sure no one is here. Nobody can see this, because if they do, they might kill me. That would make them the hero.

"This is the end of Uzumaki Naruto. The end of the dream to become hokage. The end of a hero." I whisper. Kuruma bangs against his jail, yelling at me to stop. He pleaded, saying that he would never find another container like me. He cried out in pain. I smile. The mighty Kyuubi was begging me? That was too good. I pull out the kunai, the one my father used. The three pronged one. The one that helped him defeat the Nine Tails. Ironic in a way. I roll up my orange sleeves, exposing my wrist. I drag the blade across my skin, watching the red liquid dance across my skin. I repeat this until my skin is covered in the crimson liquid. I roll up my other sleeve and repeat the process. The blood danced under the light of the moon. It was absolutely beautiful.

The pleasure it brings is something I have never experienced. Not even when the villagers beat me with in an inch of my life. My heart beat is getting slower. Not completely gone, but slowly working its way there. My end is near. I am ready for this. Then I hear my name. Kuruma isn't calling it. Kuruma stopped calling my name long ago, giving up. He knew that this is what I wanted. The voice got louder, and even more clear. It sounds like... Kakashi? Why is Kakashi here? He is screaming my name. His voice was breaking, as if he was crying. He should be with Iruka, not me.

"Hold on Naruto, Sasuke is going to get help. You aren't allowed to die yet, future hokage." I look up, Kakashi's eye filling with tears. He puts both of his hands on my cheeks. His hands are so soft. Like a bunny. I giggle at that. The famous Copy Nin felt like a bunny. But now is my chance, to tell him how I feel. That way I won't have anything on my conscious. Besides, I am dying, it won't matter. Nothing will matter once I am gone. Nothing will matter.

"Kakashi, I love you. I love the way you eye smile, and how you always show emotion with that one eye." I start crying," I love the fact that you see me as a Human, not as a demon. I love the way you giggle in a perverted way when you read Icha Icha," I laughed at this, and so did Kakashi," I love how you muscles flex when you sleep. I love everything about you." I stop for a moment, and look into Kakashi's eye. Tear flowed out of his eye, dampening his mask. He was crying for me. Crying for a demon. Tear spilled from his other eye as well. This caused the tears to drip onto my shirt.

"The definition of love is the feeling of attraction to another person. You significant other. I thought you were my true love, but you're not. I am not your true love. Iruka is your true love, your his true love. And I am a demon. Demons don't get nor do they deserve love. But I will always love you, to the moon and back. You weren't meant for me, please understand that..." he kissed me. His lips on my lips. That pesky mask was pulled down to show his amazing cheekbones, and birthmark on the left side of his chin. It was the face of a God. I kissed back, deepening it even more. I pull away, trying to gain my breathe. I could not kiss him without speeding up my death. This was wrong. No, it isn't. A voice whispers.

"But what about Iruka?" I asked. Kakashi could not cheat on his husband. He pulled out a box from behind his back. The box was... filled with pictures of Iruka sleeping with Genma. Iruka had cheated on Kakashi. Iruka was suppose to be Kakashi's true love. But there is proof, Iruka did not love him. They weren't meant to be together, this means...

"I didn't love him anyway. I just didn't want to reject his marriage. But deep down it felt wrong. That's when I realized I was in love with you. I needed proof we weren't meant to be together, and I got these pictures. You see Naruto,I love you, and I was on my way to tell you how I felt. That's when Sasuke told me you ran off when he saw you." I cried hard, but my breath was getting harder to regain. I could feel myself slowly slipping away into the darkness of the afterlife. Kakashi pleaded with me, begging me to stay awake. I shook my head, we both knew I wasn't going to make it. My heartbeat was going slower. My time is almost up. Sasuke wouldn't get here fast enough with help. I was going to die in my true love's hands. I would have to make this quick.

" If you love me, let me go." was all I could manage at the moment. My breathing was quickening. He shook his head, repeating no. He wasn't ready to let me go yet. He promised me we would get married and have kids. Kids as in multiple kids. He wanted to have a family with me, to have kids. We could have a surrogate mom. He laughed at the thought, joking that the kids would end up crazy like Naruto but looked like him. His laughing turned into sobs. His tears fell on my chest as he buried his face in my shoulder, He cursed himself for not telling me he loved me. I was heartbroken, but what was done was done. I could not change what had happened. I needed final words to say to him. Final words that would make the villagers regret doing what they did to me.

"We could be happy, just hold on sunshine."He whispered over and over again.

This is gospel for the fallen ones  
Locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophies  
From pieces of broken memories

"Hold on baby" Kakashi cried out, pleading, begging me to hold on to my life. A life I deemed unimportant.

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

"I swear you will live, just hold on you stupid bastard." he paused" Remember when I had first said I had taken a liking to you? I had wanted to say I love you. I wanted to touch your body as we trained to cut the waterfall in half. I wanted to be your first, so you can't die yet." his voice was getting quieter.

The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven't seen the best of us yet

"I am a demon, no one should love me,"my voice sounded hoarse,

If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars

"that is why I am killing the demon. I shall be remembered as a hero."

The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

And with that I slipped away, forever leaving my one true love. Until we meet again, my one true love. I whispered in my head. My heartbeat finally stopping, once and for all.

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

3rd Person P. O. V.

Kakashi sat there, crying over his true loves body. he could do nothing, but beg Kami to bring him back. Nothing happened. Kakashi grabbed a piece of paper from his weapon pouch, and then he grabbed a pencil. He was going to write a note. He wrote down Naruto's last words. I am a demon, no one should love me, that is why I am killing the demon. I shall be remembered as a hero.-Naruto . He wrote down word for word. Then came his turn. I shall be with my true love, and meet him in Kami's Palace.- Kakashi. Tears spilled onto the note as he set it beside Naruto's body, avoiding the pool of Blood. They needed to read what Naruto said.

And with that he took out a kunai. He place it at his neck,and in one quick motion, he slit his throat. His body fell on to of Naruto's, looking like a couple's embrace. They looked peaceful, and in love. Their bodies fit perfectly together, showing they were in fact made for each other.

Kakashi opened his eyes, and in front of him he saw his old sensei. Minato, with his wife and son. Naruto. Kakashi ran up to him, hugging him, then kissing him. The lovers did not care that 2 adults were watching, they had been reunited. That was all that mattered. They would be together forever, doing whatever they wanted. It didn't matter, because they were in love. Love that shouldn't be given to a demon. But fate deemed them to be together.

For once Neji was right about fate. The fate of true love that is.

"I thought I lost you, my love" Kakashi said against Naruto's lips. Naruto laughed at the silly scarecrow. By now, Kushina was fuming. She had been ignored, and nobody was telling her what was going on. Naruto laughed at his mother. He had forgotten that they were never around to witness the story of their love. Minato ,on the other hand, backed away from the crazy red head. He had seen her get like this way too often.

"It's a long story." and with that the 2 lovebirds broke their kiss apart, and took each others hands. The 2 Adults walked along side of Naruto, towards the white gates leading to Kami's Palace. Kakashi was happy, because at the gates were Obito and Rin. They held hands, obviously they were a couple. They even aged so they looked like Adults, but they would never age any more then that. His dad stood beside them with his mother. Hell, even The toad Sage and 3rd Hokage stood there.

They were all reunited. As one big family, and nothing would come between this family. Nothing could come in between true love. Not even that pesky mask of Kakashi's. Or the raging temper of Kushina Uzumaki. Nothing at all.


End file.
